The Ice Cream Debacle
by lalunafour
Summary: After a long night of studying a couple of our favorite kids get hungry.


(my first posting.  please excuse any weird symbols or spacing.  i'm not sure how this is going to look.)

In my world Layla and Will never got together after homecoming… they realized they were both just worried they would lose each others friendship.

It is the weekend before finals... of Junior year.  Warren is a Senior. Everyone is staying Friday and Saturday night at Layla's to study.

After everyone has gone to bed Warren is a little hungry. He goes to the kitchen to find something to eat. About 10 minutes later Layla wakes up with a strong urge to pee. Once relieved she realizes she's hot and needs some cooling down. She heads to the kitchen for ice cream.

* * *

Warren is leaning up against the counter in the dark kitchen eating a tofurkey sandwich and some carrot sticks with soynut butter (hey it was all he could find in the Hippie's kitchen). He is mid chew when he hears the toilet flush and some tiny feet making their way down the back staircase.

Layla pushes open the swinging door to the kitchen mid yawn. She stretches as she makes her way blindly towards the refrigerator. She opens the freezer door and reaches back behind the peas she knows are on the top shelf. She feels the familiar round lid and grabs it. She shuts the freezer door and puts the little tub of ice cream on the counter.

"Damn it's hotter in here than it is upstairs." She grumbles. Warren grins in the darkness. He hears a drawer being opened and the clink of silverware. What he supposes must be a spoon is tossed unceremoniously onto the counter. Then he hears some rustling and some grunting. She must be having trouble getting the lid off.

It must've been all melty when she put it away last time. The darn lid was stuck "Come on you." Warren grins again. He shakes his head trying to suppress a giggle (don't worry it would've been a manly giggle). He sets down his sandwich and snaps his fingers to provide some light then says "Need some help?" Unfortunately that was when Layla screamed.

Warren quickly doused his light and placed a hand over Layla's mouth. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear "It's just me Hippie. You OK?" She nodded and he let her go. She didn't step back though. She set her ice cream on the counter behind Warren, flipped on the light switch that was behind him and then proceeded to smack his arms, chest and shoulders.

"Warren" smack "Michael" smack "Peace!"

"OW!"

"What" smack "in the world" smack

"Layla!"

"do you think you're doing?" she was now pointing one cold little finger into his bare chest "You scared the life out of me!" she placed her hands on her hips. He could feel her breasts on his chest. Sliding up and down with each breath she took. But he kept his eyes on her face.

"I came down for a snack." her foot began tapping on the linoleum "I didn't want to wake anyone so I left the light off."

"And you couldn't've said something when I came in the kitchen?"

"Would that've scared you less?"

She took a small step back. "No, probably not"

He began to rub his sore chest "The verbal attack was quite enough Hippie you really didn't need to physically abuse me too"

She stuck out her tongue and gave him a raspberry. He laughed. He reached back and grabbed her ice cream. "So you want some help opening this?"

"Yes please."

He grabbed the lid tightly and gave it a good yank. The once stuck lid pulled right off and the now melted ice cream (from sitting to close to a smoldering Mr. Peace) flew out of its container and landed on his bare chest. Layla watched in fascination as it proceeded to slide down his smooth muscled chest and plop gingerly onto the floor.

She heard growling and looked up into his eyes. "Don't you dare laugh Hippie." Her eyes never leaving his she extended one finger and slid it down his chest. He shivered. "Oh, I'm not going to laugh, I'm going to eat my ice cream." She then stuck the chocolate covered finger in her mouth. She closed her eyes and sucked all the chocolate off.

Warren was momentarily struck dumb. Did Layla just do that? She opened her eyes and licked her lips "Mmmmm yummy." she went to take another swipe when he grabbed her wrists. She looked at him and pouted. Then she leaned forward and licked his chest. He closed his eyes and titled his head back. It had been quite a while since he had been intimate with anyone and he was trying really hard not to push her up against the counter and fuck her senseless.

She took another lick, over his nipple and it brought him back to his senses. He took two steps and had her up against the counter. He pulled her arms behind her back and placed his forehead on hers. Her breasts were pushed towards his chest. He was trying to get his breathing under control so he could ask Layla what the fuck had come over her when she said "Uh oh."

He mentally cursed himself. He pulled his head back and she grinned.

"What?" he grumbled.

"You got ice cream aaaaaall over me" he looked down and saw her nipples straining through her thin ice cream covered tank top.

"Fuck Layla" he whispered.

She giggled "OK Warren."

He looked into her eyes and she smiled warmly. "It's OK Warren." he licked his lips. She was in the middle of saying "I want to" when he cut her off with his lips. He released her hands and pulled her as close as he could. Her hands wound up into his hair. One of his hands snuck around and massaged her ass. He then pulled her leg up around his waist.

She moaned and bucked her hips into his. He pulled out of the kiss and she drew her hands down along his jaw line. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I don't want to do this 'here' with everyone out on your living room floor."

"Where do you want to do it?" she teased.

"Don't tease me anymore Layla."

She pouted again "Why not? It's so much fun!"

He bent his head down and licked a path from the top of her breast, up her neck to her ear and whispered "Cuz if you don't stop I'm going do things to you that will wake up, not just the people in your house, but the whole neighborhood." And he pressed his length into her rubbing against her clit. She moaned again and bit her lip.

He let her leg go. "Fine why don't you go take a shower and I'll clean up this mess." She said turning to grab a wash cloth off the sink "You can use the bathroom in my room." He didn't move "Just close the door and no one will hear it." She began wiping down the counter and he turned and left. She heard him going up the steps. She waited 30 seconds before using her powers to help her wipe down several surfaces at once. Then she turned out the light and ran up the steps after him.

* * *


End file.
